The Story about Annalise
by Avenger-Ally
Summary: Annalise is the twin of Sora and a wielder of the Keyblade. She is also a Guardian of Light. She is about to embark on her most important mission yet, for if she fails, all of the worlds will plunge into darkness. OC/?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

AN: Alright, my first attempt at a story. I'm going to try this out, sooo yeah.

Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me (Sadly)

* * *

><p><strong>A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that "world between". What is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young twins leads to their memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps...for there all confusion will end.<strong>

**Will the day come when this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed.**

**Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over...and everything will begin.**

"_Annalise…" The Voice was deep but soft._

"_Huh? Who's there?" I asked, looking around wildly. A comforting aura covered me, calming me down. "Annalise, you have a new journey, but without Sora."_

"_What? But Sora and I haven't separated since birth!"_

"_Yes, I know. But, your story is different than his this time. You have a big destiny to fulfill."_

"_Sounds like fun, but… What am I supposed to do?"_

"_Do you remember Castle Oblivion?" I nodded, and the voice continued._

"_The people there were called Organization XIII. Your job is to help them complete Kingdom Hearts, so that they may have their hearts."_

"_But why pick me?" The voice laughed softly, and a sort of hand landed on my shoulder, but I did not see anyone. "Because, you were born for this one moment. Kingdom Hearts felt that you should be in charge of its destiny."_

"_OK, it sounds easy enough. But, who are the enemies?"_

"_Their Heartless. You will have to defeat all eleven of them, before you complete Kingdom Hearts."_

"_I think I can do this."_

"_You can do this, Annalise. I will be with you every step of the way, my child." His voice was slowly starting to fade away._

"_Wait! What is your name?"_

"_You may call me DiZ… It is time for you to wake up, Annalise." And with that, everything was quiet._

"Anna!" That voice… it sounded like… DONALD!

"Anna, wake up!" GOOFY?

"Come on, Anna!" SORA!


	2. Chapter 2 Twilight Town

My eyes opened as the sleep chamber moved its mechanical petals around to drop the walkway. I fell for a second, then landed crouched, like a cat. I stretched my back, hearing a very loud crack when I did. I looked up when I heard muffled laughter, and saw my three companions, Sora, my twin; Donald and Goofy. I slowly walked down the walkway, and then launched into the arms of my family. They hugged me back with enthusiasm, then took in my appearance. They all started laughing again.

"Hey, Anna, did you go through a growth spurt?" Sora laughed. I looked down and realized that my white tank top was now showing my stomach and my white Capri shorts stopped at my mid thigh instead of my knees. I glanced at my laughing twin, and smirked. "Look who's talking." He looked down and blushed as well. His pants stopped at his mid thigh as well.

"That was some nap!" Jiminy hopped down from Sora's shoulder and onto the floor.

"You mean, we were asleep?" Sora and I asked at the same time.

"I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy..." Jiminy said, stretching his small arms.

"When do ya think we went to sleep?" Goofy asked curiously.

"Uhh..." Donald's intelligent reply came foreword.

"Let's see...we defeated Ansem..." Sora started.

"Yep." Goofy replied.

"...restored peace to the world...found Kairi... Oh yeah, and then we went

to look for Riku. I think that's right so far." I finished.

"Then what?" Donald asked.

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy asked him.

Jiminy took out his small journal and looked through it.

"Gee, there's only one sentence... 'Thank Naminé.' Hmm... I wonder who

that is?"

We all looked at one another in confusion, then shook our heads.

"Some journal that is." Donald said. I rolled my eyes at him, but shrugged it off.

"Well, what do ya say we find out where we are!" Jiminy proposed. We all nodded and walked out of the room we were in.

We exited a huge forest that held the mansions we were sleeping in, and entered a pretty decent sized town. We were currently in a open-market area with a tram circling around. Many shops were there, including an accessory shop and armor shop, as well as a synthesis shop. It appeared to be the location of many homes as well.


	3. Chapter 3 Twilight Trio

I felt the need to go into an alleyway, as if something was pulling me towards there. That's when I remembered my dream. "DiZ" I whispered quietly, a small smile etched onto my face. Sora, Donald and Goofy followed me closely, since I was the one with an inept sense of direction. We stopped at a place where a ratty curtain covered a sub alley. I poked my head in, as did the other three, result them landing onto of me when a loud and slightly angry voice called out: "What do you want!"

"Ow!" I groaned, trying to heave the other three off of me. I rolled to the side, causing them to fall off of me and stood up. "Sorry, we just saw the curtain…"

"…and wanted to know what was back here." Sora continued.

"Now you know. This is our spot." A boy with blonde hair spoke.

"Umm..." The boy with brown hair looked closely at us.

"What?" Sora and I asked simultaneously.

"You're...new around here, right? I'm Pence." He introduced.

"Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later." I blinked as he just upped and left. I snickered lightly, pointing at his retreating form. "Well, isn't he just a sweet heart."

"You get used to it. My name's Olette. Hey, did you finish up the summer homework, yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?" The girl with brown hair smiled at us.

"Homework?" Sora and I asked incredulously. We look over at Donald and Goofy, who shrugged at us in return.

"Hey, what're your names?" Pence asked.

"Oh, sorry. We're Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Annalise." Goofy introduced us.

"Hey there." Sora waved.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Annalise, we just met someone who was looking for you." Olette said.

"He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his

face, but he had these big round ears." Pence said, mimicking the ears part.

"The King!" We all looked at each other happily as Donald said the name we all had on our minds.

"Where'd you see him?" Sora asked pleadingly.

"At the station." Pence responded.

"The station! Thanks!" Sora said, grabbing my hand and preparing to make a hasty exit.

"Well, we'd better get back to that assignment." Olette said, exiting the room. Pence followed after telling us goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4 The King!

"Oh boy! The King is trying to find us!" Donald shouted excitingly.

"Yeah, let's get to the station!" Sora said in the same tone. We ran down to a small area that held a decent sized area for fighting and three people were standing there.

"Hey you, where'd you come from?" The one with blonde hair, and who seemed to be the leader, asked rudely.

"Your mom's face." I muttered. Sora elbowed me and responded with a smart reply of: "Uhh..."

"You here to pick a fight with us or something?" The blond said, growling slightly. I glared at him and stood in front of Sora protectively.

"Fight? We're not here to fight." Sora said, moving to stand beside me.

"Yeah, you big palooka!" Donald quacked.

"Okay, smartalecks... Time to teach you how to behave in my town. Bring

it!" The blond said, getting into a defensive stance with his two lackeys following suite. I growled and stood in an offensive stance.

"Man, what a jerk." Sora, you just read my mind. Donald nodded at his reply and took the same stances I did.

"One moment!" A slightly fatter man called out, running over to us.

"If you're gonna fight, why not make it a proper Struggle?" He said when he reached us.

"What?" the blonde boy spat out. OK, this guy needs some manners.

"You see, Seifer... I'm a really big fan." Ah, so that was Blondie's name.

"Wh-what do you want?" Seifer looked slightly creeped out.

"In other words, I want to see more of your 'super cool' moves! You

handled the tournament with real style, and you absolutely dominated the title

match. But I just can't get enough. Don't you see? The matches are far too

short!" The man said in one breath.

He then turned to us, his eyebrows lifting slightly.

"And what're your names?"

"Sora."

"Annalise."

"Sora, Annalise, if you wanna fight a match, you just say the word." I raised my hand eagerly, a smile playing on my face. "I'll do it!" The man looked very surprised, but handed me a blue bat of sorts. "Good luck." He said, ushering me into the ring.

I once again took an offensive stance as Seifer did the same.

"Struggle!" The man said, beginning our match. Seifer ran at me, with his bat raised. I blocked it quickly, dazing him. I took that opportune moment to hit him in the stomach. He groaned, but retaliated by hitting me as well. I winced at the pain, but pushed it back and continued.

During the battle, I could almost feel people standing on the rooftops, watching me. When I looked, however, I would only get glimpses of black cloaks. This carried on for a while, before we both dropped, exhausted. Seifer's two lackeys ran over to him, while Sora, Donald and Goofy ran over to me. I got up and walked over to Seifer. "Good fight." I said, sticking my hand out. He stared at it for the longest time, and finally shook it as well, a smirk crossing his face. "You're not bad." He said in return. I let go of his hand and turned back to my friends, who seemed ready to leave this place. I nodded at them, and they smiled at me, relieved, as we walked away. "Hey, Annalise!" I turned towards a smiling Seifer, and he threw something shiny at me. I caught it and saw that it was a small green crystal. "For luck." Seifer said as he walked away. Sora glanced at me, a goofy smile on his face. "Looks like you got an admirer." He teased, poking my stomach. I rolled my eyes. "My heart belongs to Riku- Uhh… No one!" I said, covering my mouth when I realized what I just said. Sora, Donald and Goofy all looked at each other, then shouted at the same time: "We knew it!" I blinked and blushed as Sora continued to poke fun at me for my crush on Riku. I shake my head and run ahead of them as quickly as I could.


	5. Chapter 5 The Train

I stopped at the Train Station, out of breath. Sora and the others were now in the dust. I bent over and laid my hands on my knees, catching my breath. I glanced up a second later, and saw that I was surrounded by Heartless. I summoned my Keyblade, Aura, and started rushing at the Heartless. Sora and the others soon joined me in fighting, but every time we would defeat one, four others would pop up. We all land on the ground, exhausted. The Heartless move in to attack us again, but a small figure swoops in and destroys the remaining Heartless with his Keyblade. I stood up, along with Sora, amazed. Donald and Goofy suddenly pushed us down.

"Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

"Shh! You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way." The figure, King Mickey, said. He then held out a small colorful pouch.

"Here." I took it, and looked at it curiously. In seconds, the King was running down to where we just came from.

"Your Majesty..." Donald called out forlornly.

"The King... Was that really him?" Sora wondered.

"It coulda been... Yep, I know it was!" Goofy smiled.

"Now we know he's okay!" Donald said.

"The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?" Sora asked.

"Uh-huh." Goofy responded.

"But we just saw him..." I said pointedly.

"Yep." Donald approved.

"And if the King is here, that means Riku's here!" Sora and I shouted at the same time.

"He's gotta be!" Donald shouted out.

"Well, we're gonna go look for Riku. Then we can all go back to the

Islands together. Kairi's there waiting for us! What are you two gonna do?" I smiled.

"Gawrsh, Anna. Do ya have to ask?"

Sora and I took this moment to laugh, as both Donald and Goofy had the funniest annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Hey! What's so funny!" Donald cried out, slightly angry.

"Your face!" Sora and I laughed out. Donald and Goofy looked at each other, and started laughing with us.

"What do ya say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey." Sora said, smiling at them. Donald and Goofy nodded at his request.

"To...where again?" I but in. Sora and I placed our hands behind out heads and thought for a moment.

"We hafta board the train!" Goofy said.

"Oh yeah." Sora, you are sometimes like an Einstein. Donald sighed, agreeing with my mental thought.

"C'mon!" Sora called out, running towards the station.


	6. Chapter 6 Saying Goodbye

"Wait up!" We stopped inside when a voice called out to us.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette caught up to us.

"Hey, Sora, Annalise..." Hayner trailed off.

"What?" I asked, my head cocking to the side.

"Nothing, but..." Hayner tried again.

"We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do." Pence said, saving Hayner's butt.

"Oh...really? Thanks!" Sora smiled at our newfound friends. A loud ringing echoed through the station, startling us.

"You should hurry and get your tickets." Olette said, pointing to a small window.

"Right." I said, taking out the munny pouch and bringing out 2,000 munny. Olette made a small sound when she saw the pouch.

"What is it?" Donald asked her.

Olette took out an exact copy of the Munny Pouch we had. My eyes widened as we brought them closer together for inspection.

"They're the same." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Olette sounded distant, as if she was thinking. I shrugged and walked to the window.

"Four tickets, please!" I said politely. I hand the teller the money, and they handed me the tickets.

"I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again..." Sora said quietly.

"Why not?" I asked, patting my brother on the shoulder.

"You're thinkin' too much." Bless you, Goofy.

"Yeah, you're right!" Sora perked up again, a smile on his face. We turned to the wizard themed train and get on.

"Bye." Sora and I called out. Donald and Goofy waved at the trio and they fully enter the train.

"Hey, Sora, Annalise. You sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked softly. Sora and I look at each other, and thought for a second. We then looked at the trio and shook our heads.

"Positive. Why do you ask?" We both say at the same time.

"I dunno." Hayner said, biting his lip. Sora and I smile at them, and a tear slipped out of my eye. I look towards Sora, seeing the same thing happen to him. The other three gasp in surprise. Sora and I quickly wipe our tears away, confused as to why we had them in the first place.

"Huh?" I question, looking at the drying tear on my hand.

"You okay?" Olette asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Y-yeah. Don't know where it came from." Sora and I answered.

"Pull it together." I said, shaking my head slightly.

"Right... See ya." Sora waved one last goodbye, and we entered the train. The train closed its door and rolled away. I sat on the seat, looking down as another tear fell down my cheek. "You know… I'm sad." I said quietly as Sora put his hand on my back.

"Same here, Sis. Same here." Sora said. I leaned into my brother, as he comforted me

"We'll be back." Donald said comfortingly.

"Yeah. We can visit Hayner and those guys again." Goofy put in, a small smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7 Pete

this chapter is dedicated to grapejuice101, JinxtheJinx1212, and Kurina the Imiko for favoriting my story and giving me the boost to continue. Thanks guys!

* * *

><p>It wasn't much time later that the train stopped at a huge tower.<p>

We all get off. Donald and Goofy start walking towards the tower, while Sora and I turn back to see our train disappear. "Hehe, there goes our ride." I laughed nervously. We continue walking and stop at the door to the tower. There was already someone standing there, spying on the… door. **Genius Alert!**

"What's goin' on?" Donald asked the big figure.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here

tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer.

Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how

tough he is-once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!" The man said, basically spilling out his plans to us. Once again, **Genius Alert!**

"A Heartless?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest and tapping my foot.

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks'

hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is

gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to

a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for her.

Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as

it is." Can this guy get any smarter?

"You oughta find somethin' nicer to do." Goofy scolded the man.

"Says who?" He said, turning around.

"Wha...AAAH! It's you!"

"Pete!" Our two friends shouted.

"What are you two nimrods doin' here!" Pete asked.

"That's not very nice!" I scolded the man. His gaze turned to me, and he growled.

"Shut up, sister. You're no boss of me!"

"What are YOU doing here?" Donald cried out, jumping in front of me.

"You know him?" Sora and I asked incredulously.

"We sure do! Pete's been causin' trouble for ages! His Majesty banished

him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped." Goofy said.

"You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And

now your world-no, no, no, all the worlds-are gonna belong to yours truly.

Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!" Pete laughed.

"Maleficent...huh?" Sora asked. We all turned to each other and let out quiet laughs.

"What are you laughing at! Why, Maleficent's power is so great-" Pete said, offended.

"She's toast!" Sora and I blurted out, laughing even more.

"Huh?" Was Pete's smart reply.

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now." Goofy laughed.

"Whaddaya mean!" Pete asked, stomping his feet. We all snickered once again.

"You! So you're the ones that did it!" Pete said, stomping his feet again.

"Well...we mighta had something to do with it." I said, putting my hands behind my head with a goofy smile on my face.

"Heartless squad! Round up!" Pete shouted, very angrily.

Some shadows come out of the ground. We conjure our Keyblades and fight them all, easily destroying them.

"You just wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!" Pete said, throwing a tantrum.

"So, "mighty" Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?" Sora said, relaxing.

"Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a

Heartless by now!" Pete said smugly.

"Master Yen Sid lives here!" Donald cried out happily, running past Pete and into the tower.

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher!" Goofy explained to us.

"Wow. Sounds powerful!" I said in awe.

We then run up the stairs, leaving Pete and his dropped jaw hanging. We ascend many floors until we reach the top floor. Along the way, we fought an alarming amount of Heartless.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!" Donald cried out.

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then." Goofy said.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora cried out, exasperated.


	8. Chapter 8 New Clothes!

We reached the Sorcerer's Loft where an old wizard is sitting at his desk.

Donald and Goofy bow to him.

"Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" Donald said.

"Hey there!" Sora and I said, waving at the man.

Goofy and Donald were looking at us, shock evident on their faces.

"Sora! Anna! Show some respect!"

The wizard calms Donald down, waving his hands slightly.

"So, you are Sora and Annalise. Now then, have you seen the King yet?" The man said.

"Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him." Goofy said humbly.

"Yes...the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem\ that the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

"You mean...we have to go on another quest? We were looking forward to finding our friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands." I said, sighing.

"Yes. I know. However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected.

Whether you will find your way home to the islands... Whether you will return

alone or with your friend... And, whether or not the islands will still be

there. And the key that connects them all are you two, Sora and Annalise."

"We're...the key?" I asked, my head cocking again.

We hold out our hands and our Keyblades flashes into them

"Chosen wielders of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to light." Master Yen Sid said.

We nod at his wise words. Yen Sid looked to Donald and Goofy who quickly stand up straight and nod. Yen Sid waves a hand over the table and a thick book appears. He makes it float into the air and spins it toward Sora. It opens and lands at the edge of

the table

"This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey.

Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you

will surely confront. Annalise, while he is reading, you may go into the next room to get new clothes. The ones you are wearing now don't seem to be fitting anymore." I nodded at the Wizard's words and step into the room he pointed at. I entered to find three older women, talking amongst themselves. I cleared my throat and they turned to me. "Oh dear, Master Yen Sid just told us, you need new clothes dear?" I nodded at the red Fairy's words and the three got into a line and cast their spell. A white light surrounded me, and a second later, my new clothes were finished. I looked down to find a blue off-the-shoulder shirt, along with white silk pants that were easy to move in. The green fairy cast a spell on my slightly unruly hair to make it flow down to my midback like a caramel brown waterfall.

Then the blue fairy cast a spell on my face and arm. I looked in the mirror to find a white line design under my right eye and a white armband on my left arm. "It means you are a warrior of the light." The blue fairy said. I nodded, and they had me summon my Keyblade. I did and they cast one last spell on it. I looked down and smiled. "That is Light Aura. It can use the powers of Light." All three said at the same time. Light Aura was about three and a half feet long with a long white Keychain extending from the hilt, and a white Hidden Mickey token on the end of the Keychain. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are white, the rain guard is gold, and the guard is bright blue. The teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown, which matches the crown charm I wore.

I thanked the good fairies and headed outside. Sora took in my new look and smiled, while he went inside the room for his new clothes.


	9. Chapter 9 New Mission

"Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." He said as soon as Sora was gone.

Yen Sid waved a hand and an image of a girl appears near the wall. This image

then changed to a Shadow Heartless

"If one person yields to the darkness in their heart, they will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then..."

Yen Sid waved his hand again and an image of a Dusk Nobody appears next to the

Shadow

"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will-be they evil or

good-becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act

with a will of its own."

"An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes

on even as its body fades from existence-for you see, Nobodies do not truly

exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse-they

only pretend to have hearts. It is your job to help them get their hearts, via Kingdom Hearts."

Two more images of Dusks appear around me.

"Now then...the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are

the most common form of Nobody. But there are others-some larger, some with

frightening and unique powers. On your journey, you will meet a

number of Dusks. They will not attempt to do you harm."

The images then vanished.

"Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the

darkness. But-"

The wizard waves his hand again and images of figures in black appear in the

Dusks' place. I looked at them with confusion.

"The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful

Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser

Nobodies. They are your primary objective.

"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner.

They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. That goal, is to get their hearts back. Should you fail this objective, all of the worlds will close down into darkness. Once the members of Organization XIII get their hearts, they will become Guardians of the Light, as you are now, and will protect the worlds of their choice." I nodded at Master Yen Sid.

He again waved his hands, and a new image appeared. They looked like Organization XIII, but had a more dark aura around them. "They are Order of Chaos. They are the Heartless of Organization XIII. They will do anything to stop you from completing your objective, be careful around them."

"Does this mean I will be separated from Sora?" I asked quietly. The Wizard nodded. "But, you will be able to see each other every now and again. Do not worry, your brother knows of your mission." I nodded once again, and turned to Sora as he walked out of the room. We walk back into the hallway, where Yen Sid motions us over to the

window. The Gummi ship rises into view

"Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!" Donald said happily.

"So you guys ready to go?" I said.

They nod, then stand up straight in the wizard's presence

"Now, now, just a moment." The Wizard said. Our forms slump just a little.

"Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared."

"How do we get around?" Donald asked.

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have

prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be

utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I

do not know... However, the Keyblades will serve as your guide. When a beam of

light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds

may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by

invisible ties. As do our hearts."

"Our hearts are connected." Sora echoed.

"That is correct." Yen Sid said, smiling slightly.

"Got it!" I said smiling.

"But be warned. As you proceed... The Heartless and the Order of Chaos will

be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world.

They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the

worlds." Yen Sid said.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Donald cried out.

"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth,

Sora, Annalise, Donald, and Goofy. Everyone is waiting."

"Okay, let's get going!" I said happily.

We stand up straight again

"Master Yen Sid!" Donald said.

"We sure do appreciate the help." Goofy said.

We each give the wizard a salute and then ran down the corridor.


	10. Chapter 10 Hollow Bastion

"Howdy, Sora and Annalise! How ya doin'?" Dale, our pilot, greeted us when we got on the Gummi Ship.

"It's your favorite Gummi engineers here, ready for duty: Chip..."

"...and Dale!"

"Happy flying!" They shouted in their squeaky voices.

Sora and I look at the map and see only one place to go to.

"Only one?" Sora complained.

"That's no good!" Donald said.

"Wait! I think it's a world we know!" Goofy and I said. I laughed and directed the ship towards the World. We landed only ten minutes later, and hopped out of the ship. When we were all out, the ship flew away.

The town was bustling with activity. Moogles are flying through the air selling items, and people are at work trying to rebuild the town. We all run in and gaze at the castle in the midst of rebuilding

"It's Hollow Bastion!" Sora cried out when he recognized the town.

"Gawrsh, it looks kinda different now." Goofy said, concerned.

"I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay." I said, worrying for my friends' safety.

Goofy sees some Soldier Heartless on the roof of a nearby building

"Uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'." He said as he pointed out the Heartless.

We walk through the Marketplace and spot an elderly duck holding

some ice cream near a freezer

"Uncle Scrooge!" Donald said.

"Er, who?" I asked.

"He's Donald's uncle-a business typhoon! Before the Heartless showed

up, he traveled the worlds on a Gummi Ship with the King. He was helpin' to set

up a traffic system." Goofy said.

"A transit system!" Donald corrected him.

"What's all the racket?" The old duck asked.

He turned around and sees us.

"Why, if it isn't Donald! And Goofy! Hello, lads! Aye, you all look hale and hearty!"

"So do you, Uncle Scrooge." Donald said.

"Ah, if only I were... I canna seem to recreate my favorite old-time ice cream. I'd make millions if I just got it right..."

Scrooge looked at the ice cream bar in his hand, licks it, and looks disgusted.

"Terrible...!" He shouted, throwing away the bar.

We make our way to the Borough, where some odd light pedestals appear and disappear, as if scanning for something.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, dodging the pedestal.

"That's the town's defense mechanism." A familiar voice said.

We looked around for a second and saw Yuffie on top of a building

"Yuffie!" I shouted happily.

Yuffie waves slightly, and sees something behind us.

"Look out!" She cried out.

Our Keyblades flashed into our hands as a Heartless Soldier swoops in to hit us. We

are quickly surrounded by Heartless. We dispose of them, while the defense

mechanism helped us in the process. After they were gone, Yuffie hopped down with a large smile.

"Hey, you guys!" She said. I rushed at her and tackled one of my best friends in a hug. She grunted, but hugged me back. I helped her up, and she dusted herself off. She looks at me pointedly, and I laughed sheepishly.

"I see you're still in top form." She said.

"What'd you expect?" Sora said with a laugh. He patted his chest in a "manly" way.

"Looks like you're doing okay." Sora said in return.

"Well, what did YOU expect?" She laughed.

"How are the others?" I asked her.

"Great!" She said, waving her hand towards Merlin's house.

"Hey, Yuffie! Have you seen the King and Riku?" Sora and I asked.

"Nope." I stare at her, gaping.

"But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again." She said, turning around for a second.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Sora said, imitating Leon.

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie giggled.

"Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!" She shouted, taking my hand and running towards Merlin's house.

We ran around a corner. The others follow us and enter Merlin's House.

Cid is typing at a computer, while Aerith and Leon watched.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie said, letting go of my hand to gesture to the three others. They turned at Yuffie's voice and smile… well Leon looked indifferent.

"We missed you!" Aerith said, giving me a hug.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape." Cid said, nodding to us.

"I knew it." Leon said, walking over to us.

"Knew what?" I asked, my eyebrows lifting and my hands on my hips.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time." Leon responded.

"You...remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!" Sora asked. I glared over at Yuffie and Aerith, who laugh sheepishly.

"Thanks!" Donald said, annoyed.

"So where've you guys been all this time?" Yuffie asked.

"We were sleepin'." Goofy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid asked.

We all laugh nervously and scratch the back of our necks.

"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!" Aerith said happily.

"So, um...we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" Sora asked.

Leon, Aerith, and Cid shook their heads

"Right." Sora said, his head hanging down.

"Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?" Aerith said.

"Okay. Thanks." Sora and I said.

Cid got up in our faces.

"Don't go thankin' us just yet." He said.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Leon said.

"You mean, like Heartless? And Order of Chaos?" I asked.

"That's right!" Yuffie said.

"Sounds like you could use our help." I said smugly. Leon's eyebrows lifted and he got in my face. "And what makes you think that Doodles?" I growled at the nickname he had given me all those years ago and swatted at his head. He ducked and laughed at me.

"Then let's cut to the chase. Sora, Donald, Goofy. We were hoping the

three of you might give us a hand around here."

Sora patted his chest proudly.

"Like we're gonna say, no?" He said smugly. I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled back at me.

"...I forgot who I'm dealing with." Leon said, a smirk playing on his face.

"Hey...what do you mean by that?" I demanded.

"Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon compliment.'" Aerith responded.

Leon opened the door

"Follow me to the bailey-there's something you need to see." Leon said as he walked out of the door. I followed after him, but Sora and the others stayed for a minute. It was silent as we walked but, he suddenly stopped and turned towards me. "So, you're a Guardian of Light, huh?" I nodded and he smiled at me. "Don't hurt the Nobodies, ok?" I asked him. He nodded in understanding as I told him my mission. "I'll let everyone know Doodles." I growled again and managed to hit his head. He glared at me and I shrunk back. His glare softened slightly and he started walking again. "Yeah, ok Squall." I said. He glared at me again. "I won't call you that if you don't call me Doodles." He sighed and nodded. We stopped in the Bailey and waited for the others to show up.

They did five minutes later.


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting the Organization

"Look at that." Leon said. We all looked at the dark castle in the distance.

"We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who

knows-maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we

can handle everything- Except...for that..."

He pointed to the castle, then points to two Order of Chaos members walking in the direction of the castle

"...and that."

"We'll handle 'em!" I said with a smile.

"Well, that's good to hear. So Sora and Anna-do you know what's going on, then?"

"There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the

Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to

worry about are the Order of Chaos."

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, are on our side… Or at least, Anna's!"

"You called?" We all looked up on the ledge to see eleven people in black cloaks looking down at us. Suddenly, Heartless surround us, and I looked by the side to see a member of the Order of Chaos standing there.

I ran after him and turned around when I saw my brother, Leon and Donald and Goofy fighting the Heartless behind a barrier. "Haha, foolish girl, running out here by yourself." A very dark and depressing voice taunted. I summoned my Keyblade and glared at the offending man. He summoned his weapons of two swords and ran at me. I blocked them as best as I could and flipped out of his reach. "Stupid girl, you will never complete your objective." He swung at me again and again. He managed to knock my Keyblade out of my hands and threw me down. "If your gone, all of the Worlds will be in Darkness." He swung his swords down, but a loud voice called out: "Guard!"

A light blue shield separated us. Another figure of Organization XIII jumped down and a Claymore swung at the man. He jumped out of the way, and scowled. "You are not supposed to interfere!" The dark voice shouted angrily.

"She is our savior, we must protect her!" A man with a surfer accent said and drew out two arrow guns. "Grrr, you win for now, Guardian of Light. But I will kill you, one way or another. I will make sure that it is slow and painful." He disappeared in a black portal and I huffed out, summoned my Keyblade to me and ran over to Sora and my friends. As soon as I was in sight, Sora hugged me tight to him. "Don't you ever do that again!" I hugged him back, and he let me go after a few seconds and he stared past me for a few seconds. I turned and looked at the people who saved me.

"Organization XIII." I murmured. The one who had summoned a shield stepped up, laughing slightly. "Yes, Guardian of Light?"

"My name's Annalise." I said as a matter of factly. They all laughed and the tallest in the group walked closer to me. Sora, being the brother he was, pushed me behind him and glared at the man, with Leon, Donald and Goofy joining him. The tallest one stopped in his tracks and looked back at the others, who shrugged. "I come in peace, got in memorized?" I let out a small laugh at his words. "C'mon guys, it's ok. They saved my life." My "protectors" blinked and stepped back, their eyebrows lifting.

"_Annalise!" _I turned, and saw a flickering image of DiZ.

"_I see you have found them. Your first objective is to go to Paris. There, you will find Lumaria, the Heartless of Marluxia."_ I nodded as his projection filtered out. Sora looked at me, biting his lip. "Hey, Sora, I'll be ok." I said to my brother. He sighed and pulled me into a hug again. "You better be careful. Your all I have left."

I managed to get out of my brother's embrace, and walk back over to my… "Protectees" The one to step up and cast a portal, was a man with a tall, elegant body and feminine features. He wore the basic Organization uniform of a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves. His hair is shoulder-length and rose pink with ruffles. His eyes were blue and his lips were pale pink. He walked through, and gestured me to follow him. I waved one last goodbye towards Sora and the others before disappearing into the portal.


	12. Chapter 12 Paris

Everything was so dark. It scared me a little bit. I caught sight of the man's pink hair and ran after him, skidding to a stop when another dark portal was cast. He turned to me, his eyes calculating. "I am Marluxia. I am… supposed to help you with… my Heartless." His voice was dull and emotionless. Hah, I have to teach this stubborn man a few things before he gets his heart back. I nodded in return and we both stepped into the portal.

The heat was soft but the sun was bright. We both shielded our eyes for a brief moment, before looking at where we landed. It was just outside the Notre Dame Cathedral of Paris, and many people were bustling around for some type of an event. I just barely dodged a pole being held by a vender, and Marluxia pulled me back against him. "Did we come at a wrong time?" I merely asked him.

"No, we came during the Festival of Fools. Go into the bell tower, you should be safe there. I must go and scout." And then, Marluxia was gone in a flash. I blew hair out of my face and sighed, before climbing up the steps to the cathedral.

I entered slowly, inwardly gasping at how beautiful the cathedral was.

"Dear girl, why are you in here at this time of day?" A very old but wise voice asked. I turned around and my bright blue eyes landed on the Archdeacon of Norte Dame. "Hello Father. My friend and I… we lost each other in the crowd. I figured if I came here, he would eventually find me." The old man nodded with a smile on his face. "Of course, please, you have sanctuary here. Stay for as long as you wish. Everyone is welcome into Notre Dame." I nodded, and was about to make way to the stairs, when the Archdeacon stopped me. "I would not recommend going up there, my girl."

"Oh, I won't touch anything. I just want to look around." The Archdeacon looked hesitant, but nodded, and allowed me to go foreword. I slowly climbed up the steps, only managing to see because of the torches on the walls. I went through a single door, and saw that I was overlooking all of Paris. I laid my hands down on the railing and just looked at the bustling activity all around the City of Love. In my peripheral vision, I saw a figure looking at me from inside the bell tower, but then swooped out of sight when I fully turned to see who it was. Being me, I decided to investigate. I walked through the door that led into the bell tower, and stopped when I saw a huge table, covered in wooden carvings of all of the buildings and people of Paris. I slowly walked foreword, picking up one of the figurines that looked like it was deformed. "Hello?" I asked. I saw a shadow swoop by the bells on the floor above me and climbed up the ladder. "Wait! I wish to talk to you." The shadow stopped by one of the bells and looked out from behind it, but I couldn't see their face. "Uhh… Hello?" He turned to leave but I shouted: "Wait! Don't leave, please?" The figure stopped on my please and turned to me.


End file.
